20 May 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-05-20 ; Comments *Peel mentions being nearly run over by a diplomatic car. *Peel mentions that whilst driving in Europe, he received 75-80 demo cassettes, saying none of them were amusingly awful and yet none of them were gratifyingly good. *Peel talks about his experience presenting Video Jukebox, saying he felt that he was not prepared and would have liked to have a bit of a say in the programme, after some listeners wrote to him saying that his appearance on the show looked wooden. *Peel is sad to hear of the death of Waxie Maxie (real name, Max Needham), who he said was an inspiration to himself and John Walters. He mentioned that he died last month at the age of 51. *Peel plays a country song from The Dental Mechanics Daughter, who are in fact from Norwich in East Anglia. Sessions *Misty In Roots #8. Recorded: 1986-04-29. *Head Of David #1. Recorded: 1986-04-22. Broadcast: 30 April 1986 Tracklisting *Ramones: Mental Hell (LP - Animal Boy) Sire *Brenda And The Beach Balls: Rain Keeps Falling (mini LP - Volume One) Probe Plus *Misty In Roots: Envy Us (session) *Head Of David: Shadow Hills California (session) *Septic Death: Quit (LP - Now That I Have The Attention What Do I Do With It?) Pusmort *Ivor Cutler: How To Make A Friend (LP - Gruts) Rough Trade *Crime And The City Solution: Adventure (12" - The Kentucky Click / Adventure) Mute *Thrills: Underneath My Make Up (v/a LP - Stand In For My Love) Kent *Butthole Surfers: Sea Ferring (LP - Rembrandt Pussyhorse) Touch And Go *Misty In Roots: Just A Festa (session) *Cure: Killing An Arab (LP - Standing On A Beach • The Singles) Fiction *Ultimate III: Ultimate III Live! (12") N.V. *Head Of David: Joyride Burning X (session) *High Five: For All To See (LP - Down In The No-Go) No-Go *Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Kalimankou Denkou (The Evening Gathering) (LP - Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares) 4AD *Wanda Jackson: Fujiyama Mama (2xLP - Let's Have A Party) Charly *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (session) *'Unknown Artist': The Postojna Cave (Flexi-disc - 7") Postojnska Jama Tho. *Cannonball Adderley Quintet: Hamba Nami (LP - Accent On Africa) Capitol *UT: Phoenix (LP - Conviction) Out *Dental Mechanics Daughter: The Dental Mechanics Daughter (7" - Love Me Now) Gold Rush *Head Of David: Snuff Rider M.C. (session) *Celebrity Club Featuring Royal Silk: Girls (Rulin' The World) (12") Sutra *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: Fashion Scum (12" - Seven Egg-Timing Greats) Very Mouth *Misty In Roots: Together (session) *Aretha Franklin: (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman (7") Atlantic *Scratch Acid: She Said (12" - Scratch Acid) Fundamental *Gol Gappas: Saint Lucy (12" - Dinner With Nougat) Él :(JP: 'On Él records, that's Gol Gappas, G-O-L, second word, G-A-P-P-A-S, if you know what it means, do write in and tell me, and it's called Saint Lucy, and with so many things in life, a bit of a puzzle, you can write that down and use it yourselves if you like') Gol Gappa's are an Indian street food consisting of crispy shells stuffed with potato and chickpeas. *Head Of David: Newly-Shaven Saint (session) *New Christs: Born Out Of Time (7") Sonics File ;Name *020A-B0881XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B0881XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *0:55:40 *1:04:15 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B881/1) ;References Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library